Pokkle
|name = Pokkle |kana = ポックル |rōmaji = Pokkuru |japanese voice = Yukiko Tamaki (1999) Yukitoshi Tokumoto (2011) |english voice = Graden Gant (1999) Bobby Thong (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 8 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) Peach-orange (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Hunter Association NGL Expedition Team |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #53 Hunter of Fantastic Beasts NGL Expedition Team Member |type = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 85) |abilities = Rainbow : Red Arrow : Orange Arrow |image gallery = yes}} Pokkle (ポックル, Pokkuru) was examinee #53 during the 287th Hunter Exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 which was his second attempt at the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 26 (1999) He later became a Hunter of Fantastic Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Appearance Pokkle was an archer with white pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. With shoulder-length brown hair, and a light purple cap covering it. He had a quiver of arrows across his back, completed with a bow, during the Hunter Exam, which he had stopped using after replacing them with his newly developed Nen ability. He also had a yellow neckerchief and a purple belt. Personality Pokkle was very self-confident about his abilities, but at the same time very cautious. He immediately understood when he was in real danger and always has a reserve plan. Depicted as fairly skilled in his own right, Pokkle had a strong drive but was not exceptionally talented when compared to other characters. He also seemed to have a lot of pride and was disappointed that he became a Hunter only due to his opponent refusing to fight him. Plot Hunter Exam arc Pokkle is one of the 24 examinees to pass the 3rd Phase of the Hunter Exam within the Trick Tower. Outside of the Trick Tower, Lippo—the examiner of the phase—informs the examinees the next phase of the exam will be a manhunt held on Zevil Island and all of the examinees will be the hunters and prey. The targets will be decided through a lottery. During the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam, Gon spots Pokkle stalking examinee #105 Kyu in a field of grass. Pokkle ambushes Kyu with his bow and arrow but merely scratches him. Kyu tries to retaliate against Pokkle, but succumbs to paralyzation and faints on the ground. Pokkle then takes Kyu's badge and explains that he had used a poison-laced arrow to paralyze him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 24 At the end of the 4th Phase, Pokkle joins the 9 other examinees to move onto the Final Phase and later is interviewed by Netero. He states that examinee #404 Kurapika caught his attention the most and he doesn't want to fight examinee #44 Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 At an undisclosed location, Netero reveals that the final exam will be a 1 on 1 duel that's arranged in a pyramid chart. The first duel held was with Gon vs Hanzo and as the duel progresses; Pokkle notes that 3 hours have passed with no winner decided.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 When Pokkle finally fights Hanzo, he easily surrenders because Hanzo showed no mercy. Pokkle passes the Hunter Exam due to Killua conceding the match to Pokkle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Mid-conversation during the discussion whether Illumi's Hunter License should be revoked, Pokkle finds suspicious during Kurapika's, Hisoka mentions something to Kurapika and forfeits.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 After the discussion Pokkle apologizes to Kurapika for his suspicions, claiming the end of the exam seemed anti-climactic and admitted that he was dissatisfied with his own "default" win. He gives his home code to Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon before departing to become a successful Hunter of Fantastic Beasts after obtaining his license. Heavens Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena, Wing reveals that Pokkle learned Nen after the Hunter Exam. Pokkle apparently had problems learning Ren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant crisis, Pokkle leads a small expedition group consisting of Ponzu, Pekuba, and Balda in NGL. He kills at least one of Zazan's underlings, who are later examined by Peggy. Pokkle and his colleagues happen to stumble upon a gun-wielding Ant murdering humans with his pistols. Pokkle and group observe this from afar and safe distance. After asking a lightly injured Ponzu how she is, he concludes that they do not stand a chance against the Chimera Ants by themselves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Ponzu attempts to contact the other five Hunter groups they had built a network with, to no avail, so Pokkle speculates that they have died. Therefore he decides to retreat out of NGL and contact the Hunter Association about the problem at hand. At that moment Pekuba panics and gets ambushed by a tunneling Chimera Ant that chops off his head in a single swipe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Pokkle in a fit of rage takes action and attacks the Chimera Ant with his Red Arrow Nen ability setting its head a flare. He then tells Ponzu and Balda to run, as a bald human faced-spider Chimera Ant named Pike approached the group while scaling a wall. Pokkle tries to retaliate, by shooting his Orange Arrow at Pike, who easily catches it. Pokkle becomes nervous at the fact that Pike caught his fastest arrow so easily. Pike then shoots out a web aimed at Pokkle who dodges it but hits Balda. He then retracts his web and bites off a chunk of Balda's head killing him. Pike regrets his actions Pokkle shoots 2 more arrows at the Chimera Ant, who easily catches both of them. Enraged Pokkle charges and throws enhanced punches at Pike and the moment he was about to shoot another arrow at point-blank range, he became paralyzed by being injected with a neurotoxin through Zazan's tail. Pokkle was then captured alive and brought to the Chimera Ants' nest. Thanks to an antidote serum hidden in his mouth, Pokkle regains his ability to move and manages to hide underneath a pile of leftover skulls from the Queen's food. Though he realizes that he must escape somehow as he is at his limits, Neferpitou appears, smelling Pokkle hiding in the pile of bones.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Later, Neferpitou lobotomizes and probes Pokkle's brain to manipulate him into telling the Chimera Ants the specifics about Nen and how to discover which Nen category each Nen user belongs to. After divulging the information, Pokkle is butchered and killed by Pig to be eaten by the Chimera Ant Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Equipment Bow and Arrow: Before learning Nen, Pokkle used a bow and arrows made out of wood as his weapon. He carried the arrows in a quiver strapped to his back. Paralyzing Poison: Pokkle is one of the five candidates who used chemicals during the fourth phase of the Hunter Exam. Specifically, he soaked the tip of his arrows in a liquid that could paralyze the target for a week through a simple scratch. Antidote: Pokkle implanted an antidote in his back teeth. With it, he managed to cure himself of the paralysis caused by Zazan's powerful nerve-poison. Abilities & Powers Pokkle had all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. In the Hunter Exam, he proved to be an accomplished archer, which, together with his use of paralyzing arrows and skills in stealth, allowed him to defeat his target and pass the fourth phase. He also managed to survive for a while after being captured by the Chimera Ants, hiding in a pile of bones, until he was eventually found by Neferpitou. Pokkle is resistant to poison to some degree, as he quickly recovered from Zazan's powerful neurotoxin enough to use the antidote hidden in his tooth, while her victims usually sleep for a month. He seems to be an expert in paralyzing substances, weaponizing them and possessing an antidote capable of countering the effects of the poison of a Squadron Leader. Advanced Agility: Having passed the amended second phase of the Hunter Exam, Pokkle proved more nimble than many other applicants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 Advanced Stamina: Pokkle was able to run for more than 80 km on different terrains during the first phase of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Pokkle assaulted Pike with a flurry of punches. Proficient Archer: During the Hunter Exam, Pokkle employed a bow and arrows as his weapons of choice. With his Nen ability, he was able to score headshots on multiple Chimera Ants. Nen and had the ability to separate the aura from his body and shoot it against the enemy. His Nen ability probably involved Transmutation as well. He was probably not a powerful Enhancement user since his punches failed to inflict any significant damage to Pike. Pokkle was also able to use at least Ten and Gyo. It was revealed by Wing that initially he had problems with his Ren. His Nen ability is called |Seven Spectrum Array}}. He can transmute his aura into seven differently colored arrows; presumably, each has its own attribute. He molds his aura into an arrow with his right hand while simultaneously making a bow by transmuting his aura into an elastic sling between the thumb and middle finger of his left hand. Taking aim using the pointer finger on his left hand, Pokkle can then emit the arrow by releasing his hold. Battles Trivia * Pokkle is the first graduated from the 287th Hunter Exam to have died so far. Anime and Manga Differences * In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Pokkle was first introduced during the first phase of the exam in the Milsy Wetlands. In this version, he is a substitute for Cherry in the scene where Kurapika and Leorio attempt to escape Hisoka's rampage in the swamp.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 8 (1999) * In the bonus phase of the exam, from the 1999 anime adaptation, he was shown to be a knowledgeable mechanic by fixing the old battleship's steam turbine engine.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 20 (1999) * The 2011 anime expands Pokkle's appearances during the Chimera Ant arc: he is first seen with Ponzu and his friends in a park discussing the attack of giant insects in NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 78 (2011) At one point, he saves Ponzu from two Peons chasing her with his aura arrows.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 79 (2011) * The 2011 anime omits the scene where Pokkle is butchered and killed by Pig. Possibly due for it being too gruesome and grotesque to be viewed on television.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 80 (2011) Intertextuality and References * Pokkle bears physical resemblance to Genkai of ''YuYu Hakusho''. * His Rainbow is also similar to Suzaku's "Prism Storm of Torment", a technique of a YuYu Hakusho character. * His Red Arrow is made of fire-based energy as Sailor Mars's "Mars Flame Sniper" in ''Sailor Moon''. ** The authoress of Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi, wife of Yoshihiro Togashi, author of Hunter × Hunter. Miscellaneous * In the first character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Pokkle ranked 12th with 156 votes; 18th in the second poll with 74 votes; and 11th in the third poll with 355 votes. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:بوكل es:Pokkle fr:Pokkuru ru:Поккл Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Beast Hunters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Emitters Category:Deceased characters